Broken Doll
by DollRecomposed
Summary: Con un último trazo, deslizo la punta de nuevo sobre la desbordante herida que crecía en el pecho de su dibujo, de su retrato. Lo cosió, lo reparo, como si así lo hiciese también con el suyo propio. Como si pretendiese unir unas piezas que, hacia demasiado tiempo, había desencajado.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Broken Doll - Muñeca Rota**

**Prologo**

Bella se encontraba deslizando el lápiz numero dos sobre la hoja en blanco, y posiblemente, si hubiera encontrado la forma de dibujar el dolor, o el deseo de morir, lo hubiese hecho.

En la soledad del salón de clases de número 33, sentía como su alrededor se derruía en silencio mientras ella no hacia otra cosa que lamentarse; tampoco es que pudiese hacer algo más. Su rutina, y su día a día se estaban destruyendo a la misma velocidad vertiginosa con la que la destruyeron a ella, quien ahora no era más que el fantasma de Forks, pero sin su alma.

Porque esta, obviamente, había quedado destrozada.

Bella dirigió su mirada al papel, e inconscientemente, dibujo una sonrisa en unos labios rojos y saludablemente carnosos. Deseo que fueran los suyos; ella ya no sonreía, deseo volver a tener esa sonrisa saludable. Movió sus dedos índice y pulgar, y franqueo los labios con unas acaloradas mejillas sonrosadas, y unos ojos color chocolate brillante. Frunció el ceño. Le gustaría tener esa mirada feliz y socarrona, también, otra vez… Sintió envidia hacia su propio dibujo cuando le añadió una espesa mata de cabello castaño, y le moldeo un cuerpo voluptuoso. Sintió envidia de su antigua imagen. Quiso entrar desesperadamente en el papel y ser esa Bella otra vez.

Apretó los labios, sacudiendo la cabeza, negando esas ideas, quizás le gustaría ser más como Rosalie. A Rosalie nunca le hubiese sucedido algo así, ella era lo suficientemente fuerte y desinhibida como para enfrentarse a cualquier cosa o persona, incluso a James.

Observo de nuevo el papel, el prototipo de mujer ideal le devolvía la mirada desde el papel, mofándose de ella como lo hacia todo el mundo, como lo hacía Rosalie. Bella creyó oír en ese instante susurros a su alrededor, los insultos en voz baja de las personas que quería y adoraba; como si los hubiese invocado. Además, la chica perfecta también parecía reírse de su creadora, atusándose los mechones de cabello rebelde y sedoso entre los dedos finos y delgados que esta misma había creado.

Aferro el color rojo, con fuerza, y lo hundió en el papel. La punta perfilada rasgo el pecho proporcionado de la antigua Bella de la realidad, del dibujo. Recorrió las entrañas de su creación con brusquedad, y no se sacio aunque la punta afilada rasgo desde el cuello hasta la entrepierna de la chica. Una lagrima cayo en el papel.

Por unos instantes, el vestido ceñido de la chica ideal del dibujo pareció un convertirse en un uniforme de fútbol americano, al menos en su mente, y sintió repulsión. Una lagrima cayo en el papel. Continúo sádicamente con la desmembración de la chica de su dibujo, y distribuyo líneas y heridas sangrientas en toda la longitud de las piernas voluminosas.

Por extraño que pareciera, el rostro de Bella estaba tranquilo, no había expresión facial.

Observo su dibujo, y estaba tan destrozado como ella. Solo quedaba el rastro de la Bella que antes fue. A ella la hirieron de gravedad. Con cuidado, cogió el lápiz número dos, y deslizo de nuevo el lápiz sobre los labios rojizos que ella misma había dibujado, ahora desgarrados y sin forma, y los cosió de forma sutil, como quien repone una muñeca rota. Cosió los ojos con un hilo imaginario y trato de imaginar que se trataba de sí misma; así no podría ver como todo se seguía hundiendo a su alrededor.

Con un último trazo, deslizo la punta de nuevo sobre la desbordante herida que crecía en el pecho de su dibujo, de su retrato. Lo cosió, lo reparo, como si así lo hiciese también con el suyo propio.

Como si pretendiese unir unas piezas que, hacia demasiado tiempo, había desencajado.

* * *

Holaaaaaaaaaaa, aqui les dejo el prologo de mi primera historia .o/ Me dejan sus opiniones, por favor? Si les gusta & les parece interesante, la continuare, avísenme de algún error, cualquier cosa :) Espero les guste, besitoooos3..


End file.
